Almost Is Never Enough
The thirtieth episode of Season 3. Summary Olivia has to go to a court hearing that determines where her life goes. If her father wins, she can continue to be happy, but if her mother wins, her life will reach a new level of hell. She thinks she knows how she can get her father to win, but is she just making the case easier for her mother to steal? Meanwhile, Liam is approached by Jarrod asking for help with his gang that he thinks is being infiltrated. Is he risking more than he should to help his old friend? And Scott is thrilled to be back on good terms with Dex, and when he's looking for a tutor to help him with his less than stellar grades, Scott is happy to take on the job. But does he have ulterior motives that might ruin things again? Main Plot Olivia has been stressing out about the looming custody trial and has made a surefire plan that will destroy her mother's case. But she should know by now that her mother always seems to be one step ahead of her. Sub Plot Liam is happy that he and Julia are finally making things work again, but will they have to go back to step one when Jarrod needs Liam's help with gang-related stuff? Third Plot Scott wants Dex back as his best friend and agrees to help him with his schoolwork, much to Eliza's chagrin. Will he be able to convince Dex to leave Eliza once and for all or will he ruin any chance of their reunion in the process? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Almost Is Never Enough" by Ariana Grande and Nathan Sykes. *This episode marks the end of the conflict between Eliza and Scott. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Jason Sudeikis' as Luke *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Kristen Bell' as Karen Jerl *'Dave Coulier' as Neil Jerl *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Landon Liboiron' as Troy Steele *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Ellen Page' as Hannah Winehouse Absences *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Olivia: This is the most important day of my life. Brittany: You’re Olivia, you can get through anything. THE LAST EPISODE BEFORE THE TWO-PART SEASON FINALE Eliza: I know what you’re trying to do… Scott: Not everything is a conspiracy against you, Eliza. Dex: My whole life is at stake here, Scott… (Dex takes his hand) EVERYTHING Liam: I said I would never do another favor for you again. Jarrod: You’re our only chance. I can still tell everyone everything. Liam: What do you want me to do? (Liam opens his trunk and has tons of drugs in it) IS AT STAKE Ms. Jerl: I think this video will prove why Neil Jerl is not suited to be a legal guardian. Olivia: Dad, how fucking could you?! (Olivia runs out of the courthouse) (Liam is holding a plane ticket) NEW EPISODE “ALMOST IS NEVER ENOUGH” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Aine1.jpg Aine2.jpg Aine3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Olivia: "I’ve tried everything. School counselors, child services. Nobody cares. Not the court, not the judge, not the jury. Nobody gives a shit about me. Not my mom, not my dad! Fucking nobody!" *Olivia: "I’m tired of fighting, Troy. Because she’s going to win every time. I just don’t have any fight left in me" |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_330:_Almost_Is_Never_Enough Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Olivia Plots Category:Liam Plots Category:Scott Plots